1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable body electrode having a self-contained electrolyte gel therein.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Disposable body electrodes for diagnostic purposes having a self-contained electrolyte gel or paste have been widely used. The problem associated with these electrodes is dry-out or evaporation of the gel prior to use of the electrodes. This is particularly the case when the gel is contained within the body of the electrode by a strippable membrane such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,619; 3,170,459; 3,487,821; 3,590,810; 3,518,984; and 3,602,216. Hermetic sealing of the electrodes in foil packaging, which is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,216, has been used to alleviate this problem. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,807, 3,701,346 and 3,713,435 disclose disposable body electrodes having a self-contained gel and a protective cover over the gel or gel-impregnated pad.